


It’s you?

by writingenthusiast02



Series: Marvel Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, christmas?, daniel is an emotional lil bean, jack is kinda just there, peggy is the friend that we all need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingenthusiast02/pseuds/writingenthusiast02
Summary: A person and their soulmate have matching tattoos on the inside of their wrist, near where one would typically find a pulse. As if it was the individuals heart’s doing.Daniel always makes sure that his mark is covered; too scared to discover his soulmate, whoever “she” may be.Jack doesn’t bother hiding his, as he doesn’t care too much about soulmates. Focusing more on his occasional hookups with random women rather than a life-long commitment.{ Permanent Hiatus }{Being Rewritten Under a New Title: 'To the Moon and Back' }





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Soulmate AU and my first ever JackDaniels fan fiction so don’t judge me too much. 
> 
> If it’s good let me know and I might add on more chapters.

Ever since he was young Daniel made it his job to cover his Soulmate mark. Never wanting to come face-to-face with the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

Before he had much of his adult life to think about slowly revealing more he went off to war. And when he came back only one full leg came with him. Making him even more adamant of hiding his mark. Not wanting to have his soulmate learn that their “other half” was the resident SSR cripple.

After a few weeks at the SSR he ended up tying a small bandage around his mark. Not even wanting to see it himself. As it would remind him how much of a disappointment he would be for his soulmate; if they ever discovered that he was theirs.

Jack on the other hand; he would secretly admire his mark when he knew no one would catch him. It gave him hope that one day he would stop fooling around with girls whose names he didn’t ever bother remembering.

He, when presented with the opportunity, would have his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In case his soulmate would just stroll into the New York SSR headquarters. Sadly, his never did. And after awhile his hope began to falter.

He began thinking that maybe his soulmate was killed during the war and that he would never get the chance to meet her. This would dampen his mood and attitude greatly and the only thing that would improve it was a glass, or two, of whatever booze he had laying around; normally it was a full bottle of Jack Daniels; which would only typically last for two days.

Either Agent Carter or Agent Sousa would find him almost completely drunk in his office. Whichever one found him, or sometimes it was the two of them together, would move him over to the couch in his office, pull the blanket he keeps there up to his chin and take off his shoes before leaving the office, turning the light off after them.

This was one of this occurrences; with a slight change in sequence of events.

“Thompson?” Daniel says, knocking on Jacks office door softly as he spots the chief sitting at his desk, head firmly planted atop it with an empty glass sitting a few inches away from his right hand.

“C’mon, get up.” Daniel speaks again, breaking the otherwise silence in the office, walking closer to Jack while doing so, already knowing that he’ll have to drag him over to the couch, crutch clacking slightly against the tile floor.

“You ever think about soulmates, Sousa?” Jack asks, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, shocking Daniel enough that he stops walking when he gets in front of the other mans desk.

“Not really, no.” Daniel answers honestly as he assumes that Jack is drunk and that he won’t remember any of this encounter tomorrow.

“Then how come you hide your mark?” Jack asks, lifting his head off of the desk to look Daniel dead in the eye, seeming genuinely curious and any traces of him being drunk have left.

“I don’t like to look at it.” Daniel answers honestly again, this time not knowing why he’s being so truthful; he’s never told anyone thats why he covers it before.

“Why?” Jack asks, his eyes shifting from Daniels down to Daniels wrist where his mark is.

“I just don’t. Now, help me and get off your ass so I can help you over to the couch.” Daniel says, no longer wanting to continue the conversation; feeling as if he’s told Jack too much already.

“Not until you tell me.” Jack says, dramatically flinging his hands to grip the arm rests of his chair, as if to further prove what he just said.

“I’m not having this conversation with you, Thompson.” Daniel says, getting slightly annoyed at his chief now, and he’s almost tempted to leave Jack there and go home for the night.

“Yes you are.” Jack says, voice firm and unwavering, as if he were interrogating the other man.

“Goodnight Thompson.” Daniel says as he begins to turn for the door that leads to the rest of the SSR headquarters but is stopped by firm grip on his wrist. “Hey!” He yells, turning around to look at Thompson, and possibly punch him, but stops when he sees how wide, scared and vulnerable his eyes are.

“S-sorry. Didn’t mean to.” Jack says before letting go of Daniels wrist and allows himself to slump back into his chair, which groaned slightly under the newfound weight.

“Get up. You’re not sleeping in an office chair. Let’s go!” Daniel says with a sense of urgency, wanting to get out of there but he also knows that if he doesn’t get Jack to go and sleep on the couch the other man will be crabby and more of an asshole than usual tomorrow.

Jack reluctantly listens to the other man and stands up from his chair, a little wobbly on his feet but for the most part he seems fine. That’s when Daniel rounds the desk, slips his arm around Jacks waist and maneuvers one of Jacks arm to wrap around his shoulders before he begins to move the two of them to the couch.

“It’s fine. I can sleep in the chair.” Jack says quietly after he notices that Daniel is struggling slightly to keep them both upright and moving at the same time.

“Save it Thompson. I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to be more of an asshole tomorrow.” Daniel says before Jacks knee bumps into the couch, startling him enough to move into Daniels touch, which he instantly regrets.

Daniel awkwardly helps Jack maneuver so he’s now sitting on the couch, waiting for Daniel to fetch him a blanket that now entirely smells of him. And this is when Jacks mind begins to churn; thinking of all of the possible reasons Daniel wouldn’t want to look at his mark.

1\. His soulmate passed away before him and Jack met and if he looks at the mark it reminds him of her.  
Jack immediately dismissed that one as it would have slipped into conversation somehow throughout the entire time that they’ve been working together.  
2\. He doesn’t believe in the soulmate crap  
This one is slightly more believable until Jack remembers how tragically romantic Daniel tries to be to any dame that strikes his fancy.  
3\. Him and his soulmate like to be discreet so they hide their marks  
More believeable. But Daniel would have told Carter and she would have most likely told him.  
4\. He’s a q-no.  
Jack instantly shoots that thought down. Not wanting to continue down that train of thought, fearing he would pull some shit up that he doesn’t want to remember.

“Here.” Daniel says as he walks back to Jack, blanket in his right hand before holding it out to the other man and this is when everything clicks.

Instead of grabbing the blanket Jack grabs Daniels wrist and begins to work the other mans sleeve up his arm and is instantly shocked when he sees a small piece of bandage wrapped around where his mark would be.

“Thompson!” Daniel says before ripping his arm out of Jacks grasp. “What the hell?” He snaps, bringing his arm behind him, as if he thinks that Jack will try and grab his arm again.

“Why do you have a bandage there?” Jack asks, completely and utterly confused by the man standing in front of him.

“That’s none of your business Thompson. Take your shoes off yourself. Goodnight.” Daniel snaps before quickly turning on his heel and quickly escapes from the room, well, as quick as his crutch and prosthetic would allow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is taking place after last chapter, duh.

Jack wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover and aching feet. He looks down and realizes that he never got to the part where he actually took his shoes off. He must have just thought about it. 

And everything begins pouring back from last night and Jack almost wants to punch himself in the face. “What was I thinking?” He mumbles to himself as he sits up, stretches and lets out a yawn.

He hears a knock at his office door and when he looks to see who it is, he sees Agent Peggy Carter in all of her British glory, looking far too chipper for this early in the morning.

“Coffee?” She asks, gesturing to the cup in her hand, which he just now notices, and he can almost hear her thinking about what could have happened last night to make him sleep on the couch in his office.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He says, getting up from the couch and walks over to her to grab his cup of coffee.

“Long night?” She finally asks after a beat of silence, opting not to ask anything specific.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that.” He says, not wanting to explain to her how much of an idiot he was during his rather embarrassing conversation with Daniel last night. “Where’s Sousa?” He asks, wanting to talk to the man himself.

“At his desk I believe. Shall I grab him for you?” She asks, uncharacteristicly not prying into why he needs the other Agent.

“Yes, if you would.” He says and with a slight nod Peggy leaves his office in search of Agent Sousa.

“You wanted to see me?” Daniel says after a minute or two, stepping into Jacks office without bothering to knock, leaning into his crutch.

“The door.” Jack says, lightly gesturing to the door, as if to tell Daniel to shut it, which he does after a beat of standing there, a little confused before he realizes what he’s being asked to do.

“So, what’s so important that the door has to be shut?” Daniel asks, after having shut the door, walking closer to Jack who is sitting at his desk.

“About last night, don’t tell anyone?” Jack asks, not wanting any of the other Agents knowing about what had happened between the two of them last night.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Daniel says, knowing that if he told anyone they would intensely question him as to why he covers his soulmate mark in the first place.

“Oh, alright, that’s it.” Jack says, surprised that Daniel hasn’t already told Peggy about what had transpired the previous night.

With a nod Daniel takes his leave from Jacks office, not bothering to look back and see if Jack wanted to discuss anything else.

“What was that all about?” Peggy asks from her desk after Daniel steps out from the office and lightly closes the door behind him.

“Oh, uh, nothing important.” Daniel says and he can instantly tell that Peggy doesn’t believe his lie for a second.

“Daniel, you do know that you are a rather bad liar?” Peggy points out as Daniel takes a seat at his desk, which is the one in front of hers.

“Yes, I am well aware.” He answers before diving into some leftover work from the previous night, wanting to forget what happened between him and Jack and hopes that Peggy will forget about the subject completely, but he knows that his hopes won’t be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. 3

It’s been about a week since 'the incident' and neither Jack or Daniel have brought it up to the other since. But, both of them have spent a good deal of time thinking about it. Whether they want to admit it or not, that night has stayed in their minds longer than both would have liked. But, luckily, none of their coworkers, other than the brilliant Agent Peggy Carter, have suspected that anything has happened between the two, which works in their favor. 

As they don't have to convince anyone, other than Peggy, that nothing had happened and that everything was fine. After about three days Daniel caved and told Peggy over some coffee and breakfast at the diner that Angie works at.

“Really?” Peggy asked after Daniel explains what had happened.

“Yes, really,” Daniel answered with a sigh, not knowing why that night has been bothering him so much.

“Just to let you know, Daniel, no one would be ashamed to have you as their soulmate. And if someone did they don’t deserve to be your soulmate in the first place.” Peggy had said, placing a comforting hand in Daniel's forearm.

“Thank you, Peggy.” Daniel responded with a small and sad smile, not truly believing her words but he knew that Peggy wouldn’t lie to him. “Have you met your soulmate yet?” He added, not wanting to dwell on himself and his own personal issues any longer.

“Yes, actually, I have.” She answered, looking over at Angie with a longing smile before she had realized that she was in public and with someone else no less. “Listen, Daniel, ple-“ Before she could finish what she had been planning on saying Daniel cut her off.

“I won’t tell.” Daniel said simply, which made Peggy let out a sigh of relief before she openly looked back over at Angie who, when catching her soulmate staring at her, sent her a wink before she got back to work. "So, when did that, well, happen?" He adds, not entirely sure of how he should word the rather personal question.

"Uh, well, we were doing something, I can't quite remember, one night at Howard's mansion and we showed each other our soul marks. And that's when I saw hers and realized that it matched mine. Hers is seemingly more beautiful than mine. It's two hearts, the smaller of the two being encased by the larger one." She answers, looking past Daniel's face as if having been caught up in the memory. "It happened about a month or so ago. You're the only other person that knows, obviously." She adds, as her and Angie's relationship together wasn't entirely legal. "What's your soul mark?" She asks before she realizes that this is why that night with him and Jack had been such an issue, before Daniel's face lowers with what only can be described as misery. "Sorry, uh, it completely slipped my mind for a moment that your soul mark is what has been such an issue this whole time." She apologizes immediately, hating to see her co-worker turned close friend look so distraught. "No, uh, it's fine." He says, and Peggy can tell that he's lying through his teeth. "I, uh, I don't remember, I haven't looked at in so long." He says, not entirely lying, as he hasn't looked at his soul mark in what he believes is long enough that he should have forgotten what it looks like, but the image staining his skin haunts him daily, even in his subconscious. "Well, I guess there's no harm in looking at it." He says, the words almost not making them out of his throat as he begins to roll up his sleeve, but Peggy softly placing a hand on his forearm stops him.

"If this is too difficult for you, I would understand why you wouldn't want to answer my question," Peggy says, and it seems as if she's able to read Daniel's mind and know that he's beginning to fill with anxiety and dread the further up he pulls his sleeve.

"No, no, I need to do this. It was bound to happen sooner or later, might as well have it be sooner." He says as he hears the door to the diner open and looks up to only be greeted by a set of blue eyes that could only belong to one person; Chief Jack Thompson. "Shit." He mutters under his breath as he scrambles to pull his sleeve back down to his wrist.

"Carter! Susan! Just the two people that I wanted to see." Jack says with a sly grin as he saunters towards their table, making Daniel want to sink into the seat he’s sitting in.

“Thompson.” Peggy says curtly, not letting on that Daniel has told her anything, which makes Daniel appreciate her friendship just a little bit more.

“Thompson.” Daniel repeats, not as confident or as loud as Peggy, but he repeats her word all the same as Jack pulls up a chair to their booth and sits in it so that his chest is pressed against where one's back would typically go; the back of the chair, his arms crossed over the top of it.

“Some of the other Agents have been hounding me about throwing a Christmas party this year, what do you two think?” Jack uncharacteristically asks for the other Agents opinions, shocking both of them.

“You’re asking us?” Peggy asks, almost speechless at the fact that Jack is actually asking for their opinions. “Well, I think it would be a great idea, it would give us all a chance to relax and spend a night bonding with one another.” She adds, and she can just tell that Daniel doesn’t like where this is going. “But, if I may ask, would we be able to bring a date, or well, would I be able to bring a friend?” She asks, and Daniel can tell that she’s asking that so that she can bring Angie with her so she can meet her girlfriend's colleagues.

“Sure.” Jack says with a simple shrug before turning his gaze to Daniel. “So, Sousa, what do you think?” He asks, shocking both Peggy and Daniel at the same time.

“Well, I, uh, it sounds like a good idea, I guess.” Daniel says, unsure what they would all do at a party with no cases to work on.

“Alright! It’s settled, we’re having a Christmas party this year. We can talk more about it tomorrow.” Jack says before getting up, bringing his chair to its rightful spot and leaving the diner, leaving the two other Agents stunned into silence.

“Well, that was, odd to say the least.” Peggy says after a moment or so of complete silence.

Daniel simply responds with a quick nod of his head, wondering what is going through Jack’s head to make him 1. Listen to the other Agents and 2. Actually, throw a Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger, I wanted there to be some reason for you to come back and read the next chapter, as I doubt that it's my characterization that's doing that.


	4. 4

After what happened in the diner Daniel decided that enough was enough and that he needed to man up and take the bandage off of his soul mark. So he did. Three days later. When he was drunk out of his mind sitting on his less than amazing couch at around 2 in the morning, when he had to be up and ready to leave for work in less than five hours.

“Wow.” He mumbled to himself as he pulled the bandage off of his wrist and allowed himself to fully stare at his soul mark for the first time in what seemed like an entire lifetime.

He traced the dark outline of a small crescent moon on the right side of his wrist, allowing himself to drink in the sight, as he knows, in the back of his mind, that he will most likely be putting the bandage back on in the morning.

He slowly pulls himself off of his couch, heavily relying on the safety net that is his crutch before he limps to his bedroom before he pulls off his shoes, pants, and overshirt before he flops into his bed, where he almost instantly falls asleep.

\----

The next morning, or rather later on in the same morning, he’s woken up by sunlight streaming into his small bedroom from his window. He lets out a groan, head steadily pounding, and he can instantly tell that he’s going to have a subpar day.

He slowly pulls himself out of bed and begins to get ready for the day, hoping that he wasn’t too late for work, before looking at one of the clocks in his house, and it lets him know that if he hurries that he should still be able to get to work on time.

He’s so focused on getting ready for the day that when he leaves the house he doesn’t even notice that he no longer has the bandage around his soul mark. But, this is something that may bite him in the ass later on that day.

\---

“Daniel,” Peggy says with a somewhat happy tone as Daniel limps into the office, head still throbbing, before turning to look at him. “You look, awful. What’d you do last night?” She asks upon further inspection of her coworker.

“Drank a little bit too much” He answers simply and with a small shrug of his shoulders, not in the mood to beat around the bush with anything at the moment, as he just wants to go home and go back to sleep.

“Why didn’t you call in? Seriously, you look awful.” Peggy reiterates her statement before Daniel sits down at his desk with a huff, leaning his crutch against the side of the desk that is closest and easiest for him to grab if he ever has to leave the office in a hurry. “Jack is out today, he came in earlier, saying that he had something to do and that he wouldn’t be in for the rest of the day.” She informs, sitting down at her desk, which is right behind Daniels.

“Great, looks like I’ll be doing paperwork all day,” Daniel says before diving into his work, slightly ready for what will be no doubt a painfully uneventful day at the New York S.S.R. headquarters, not noticing that he lets out a small sigh as he does so.


End file.
